Pushing Limits
by PrincessOfHearts19
Summary: MC and Jumin's sex life is far from boring, but she wants to try something new. Will the boys indulge her fantasy? Will she regret it if they do? MCXJumin, SevenXMCXJumin, slight SevenXJumin Warnings: SMUT, Dom/sub, threesome, dirty talk, slight degradation, begging, orgasm control/denial, forced orgasm, praise kink, double penetration, crying, aftercare! Just really kinky...
1. Chapter 1

Jumin held her tightly in his arms, his hand reaching under the blanket wrapped around her so he could feel her skin. She was already half asleep, with her head leaning against his chest and her body curled up onto his lap. She hummed lightly at the feeling of his fingertips tracing the marks that he'd left only minutes ago.

"Are you feeling alright, my love?" he whispered, pressing a kiss against her temple. She smiled and nodded in response, not want to talk again yet. "So precious," he muttered before continuing to voice his concern, "Has there been something on your mind recently that you're not telling me?"

MC's body stiffened in his arms and she let out a small sigh. He'd always been very straightforward and rather blunt with her, and she usually appreciated it, it made communication significantly easier. He was also very aware of her feelings, she was never very good at hiding them, and he was very attentive when it came to her. It was another thing about him she appreciated, but she'd never be able to keep things from him for more than a day or two. She had been putting off this conversation, not sure how to voice her desires and worried about his possible reaction, but it seemed he'd decided she had avoided it long enough.

She could simply tell him she wasn't ready to talk about it. She knew he'd respect her and let it go, for the time being. But it didn't feel right using that excuse when it wasn't necessarily true. It wasn't that she wasn't ready, she was just nervous. She thought for a few more seconds before deciding to appease him while giving him as little information as possible. "Yes," she said quietly.

Jumin chuckled and shifted her body so her legs were on either side of him and they were facing each other. He locked his arms around her waist, hands clasped behind her back so she was trapped in that position, not that she minded. "Why haven't you told me, love?" he asked gently, "Is it something that's upsetting you? Are you worried about how I'll react? Are you not happy with something and you don't know how to express that?" He gave her a few options, hoping it would help her find the words and allow her to relax.

She smiled at this. Jumin always put emphasis not on what she wasn't telling him, but why she wasn't telling him, and she loved that. "The second one," she admitted with a smile, it felt almost like a game and her fear was replaced with excitement.

"Hmmm," he hummed quietly, "You're worried about how I'll react… Does it have to do with our relationship?" She tilted her head back and forth, trying to communicate both yes and no without speaking. "Is it about sex?" he guessed again and she nodded this time. He chuckled, she wasn't going to make this easy for him. It must be something she was partially nervous about if she still wasn't willing to tell him. "Something you don't like?" he asked and she shook her head. "Something… you want to try?" She nodded shyly and he had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Sweetheart, I can't imagine something that you'd want that you would be nervous about my reaction," he said playfully and she looked down to her hands that were folded in between them.

"What if you don't like the idea?" she said quietly, refusing to look at him until he place his hand under her chin and tilted her head up.

"If it's something I'm not comfortable with then we won't do it. And that's okay, right?" She gave a small nod and he smiled. "But you'll never know how I feel about it if you don't tell me what it is. I'm not going to be mad or upset with you, my love. You should be able to express how you feel and what you want. But I can't even think of anything to guess so you'll have to use your words now to tell me." He teased her with a gently smile, his hand moved from her chin to her cheek as her spoke, caressing her face reassuringly.

MC took a deep breathe. He still had one arm around her waist with him palm placing against his back so she couldn't move very much and the hand holding her face kept her from looking away. He'd trapped her, and now she had no choice but to tell him. "I…" she started in a small voice," I want to… See what you thought about… Maybe…"

"My love, although I find your passive language adorable you need to tell me what you want now," he interrupted her in a stern but loving voice.

"I want to have a three way," she said quickly with her eyes shut tight. That was not the way she wanted to say it, but it was to late now, the words were out there and she couldn't take them back. She kept her eyes closed, waiting for him to respond.

"With another man?" he asked quietly and she nodded, tentatively opening her eyes to look at him. He grabbed his hips with both hand and pulled her completely against. "You're mine, you know that, right?" he said in a low voice as his teeth grazed against her already bruised neck.

She let out a shaky breathe, she knew this was a mistake. "I know, I'm sorry Sir, I shouldn't have even thought about it," she continued to quickly apologize but he cut her off again.

"Stop," he said quietly, but it was enough to make her shut up immediately. "Stop apologizing and stop with the Sir. I don't want you in a place of submission right now, I need you to be honest with me." She frowned a bit at his words but didn't respond, deciding it best to just stay quiet and see what he would say.

"I didn't say I was opposed to it," he said against her neck, "I said your mine." His words sent shivers through her body. That wasn't the reaction she was expecting. He nipped at her skin lightly before lifting his head so he could see her better. "I love you, princess, and I'm happy you told me. I can't give you what you want if you're not honest with me about what that is. So… did you have anyone in mind?"

MC stared at him with wide eyes and a small blush starting to form on her cheeks. "Was that… Are you okay with… Was that a yes?" she asked in a barely audible voice.

Jumin chuckled and kissed her now pink cheeks. "Yes, my love. I think it could be fun. Of course, there's a lot we need to discuss before actually doing it. First being who did you have in mind?"

"Um, no one specifically really," she said quietly, still seeming a bit too shy which made it clear to Jumin she was lying. "I thought we were closest to the RFA members so they might be the easiest people to ask."

Jumin nodded, going through the remaining members in his head. "Yoosung would probably be willing but he is a bit innocent, I'm not sure it be fair to ask him to be involved in something quite to our extreme." MC nodded in agreement, seemingly thoughtful though he knew she'd already had this conversation in her head. "Zen…"

MC laughter stopped him from continuing. "Sweetheart, you'd have him running off in terror in minutes" she teased and Jumin couldn't help but smirk. "You're way too dominant, and I have a feeling he's… vanilla?" She used the word tentatively and Jumin chuckled.

"You're right. So that leaves… Luciel?" As soon as he said the name MC visibly shivered and he hummed in amusement. "So that's who you had in mind? I didn't know my princess was such a masochist" he teased, and MC blushed furiously.

"I- it's not that," she stuttered out, "It's just that…" she trailed off, she couldn't think of an excuse fast enough, and the knowing look Jumin gave her told her it was pointless either way.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to his lips brushed against her ear. Whispering in a low voice that always made her melt. "You'd be completely helpless between the two of us, my love. I already demand your complete submission, for you to do everything I say without a moment of hesitation. Just minutes ago I had you screaming in pleasure and begging for mercy. But with Luciel?" he chuckled quietly, "I have a feeling he won't be as kind as I am. Are you sure that's what you want?"

MC's eyes closed as she absorbed her words. She felt lustful desire consume her as every inch of her body begged for them. She wanted that, wanted to be tortured and used in ways she knew only those two could manage. She nodded slowly.

Jumin let out a low amused hum, "Let me know what he says."

"Seven?" MC yelled from outside Seven's house, "I have no idea how to say 'I want to be your cat' in arabic will you please just let me in?" She waited for a few moments before deciding she's have better luck just calling him. She reached for her phone but before she could get it the door opened, revealing Seven dressed in a loose red t-shirt and low jeans.

"I might let you in if you tell me you want to be my cat in English?" he said with a smirk, leaning against the door frame lazily.

She rolled her eyes but obliged, clasping her hands in front of her and looking at him with wide eyes. "Can I be your cat? Oh please Defender of Justice 707?" she formed her lips into a pout as she begged, trying her best to look believable.

Seven laughed and pulled her into a hug. "I was kidding, come here," he said still chuckling. "Though if I'm being honest, you are a bit adorable when you beg. No wonder Jumin never says no to you."

MC grinned to herself as she stepped out of the hug and walked inside. "Well that was an ironic statement if I've ever heard one," she said under her breathe, and if Seven heard he didn't respond. She sat down on one end of the couch as Seven took a detour to grab a bag of Honey Buddha chips and a couple cans of soda before joining her.

"So to what do I owe the honor, Mrs. Han?" Seven teased as he sat down next to her and handed her a Dr. Pepper and the already open bag of chips. "I haven't seen you since the last party a couple weeks ago and I barely got to talk to you before the guests stole you away."

"The parties are definitely getting bigger. You had more than a few fans yourself," MC giggled thinking about the hackers that were more than a bit persistent and allowed him around most the night. Seven made a disgusted face and she laughed before continuing. "And what if I just wanted to stop by and say hi?"

"That would be fine, but I have a feeling that's not the case," she narrowed her eyes at him and he grinned in response. "You sounded so nervous on the phone and I could hear Jumin laughing in the background. So what's up?"

"Hmmm, it's a secret," MC whispered and Seven sat up straighter, immediately paying closer attention. She motioned for him to come closer so she could whisper in his ear. She leaned over so her lips were inches away from his ear and whispered in a playful voice, "I have a crush on you."

Seven gasped in shock, a smile forming at the edge of his lips. "How scandalous of you, MC! I'm a married man! What would my wife say if she knew?" He placed one hand on his chest and faked surprise.

MC placed her hand on her forehead and leaned against the couch, attempting to look dismayed. "Oh I'm sorry Mrs. 606 from the world of binary numbers! I couldn't help myself. Your husband is just so… irresistible" she purred the last work, biting her lip and giving him the most seductive look she could manage.

Seven laughed and ran his hand through his hair, a small blush forming across his cheeks. "I am rather sexy," he joked and she nodded in agreement, making his blush grow, "but seriously what's up?"

She hummed and looked around the room, not wanting to make eye contact with him. "Well… I have a… proposition for you," she said, faking confidence in hopes he wouldn't notice how nervous she really way. He raised his eyebrows and waited for her to continue. "Jumin and I," she said slowly, "wanted to, um, try something. We want to know if you would be interested in maybe, uh, joining us sometime…?" She snuck a glance at him and saw he was giving her an amused look, waiting for her to say the words. She had to roll her eyes at how similar he was to Jumin, why did she want this again? "We kinda want to have a, er, threesome?" She closed here eyes, just like she did when she brought it up with Jumin, and waited.

"Whose idea was it?" Seven asked, sounding as amused as she imagined he still looked.

"Mine," she admitted quietly and he chuckled.

"And whose idea was it to ask me? Yours?" he asked and she nodded silently. "Stop being so shy, come here," he laughed and pulled her so she was half sitting in his lap, "How are you going to have sex with me if you cant even look at me?"

She tentatively opened her eyes to see him grinning at her and she immediately buried her face in his neck, moving so she was more completely on his lap. "It's embarrassing," she muttered and Seven laughed again.

"It's hard for you to ask for things? I'll keep that in mind," he said in a low voice and she groaned in frustration. "Jumin's really okay with this?" he asked, his voice taking on a softer tone.

MC sat up so she could see him and nodded, "Yeah, I think his words were something like 'it could be fun' and he agreed you'd be the best person to ask because we can trust you and your, uhh… kinky?"

"That's honestly why I'd think he wouldn't be okay with me though. Does he understand what he's agreeing too? Do you understand what your asking for?" he looked at her with a serious expression and she nodded again. He sighed and thought for a moment before speaking again, "Well most important things first, any hard limits I should know about?"

MC bit her lip and looked towards the ceiling, thinking. "For me, blood and for Jumin I guess butt stuff?" she said and he was surprised at how innocent she managed to sound when talking about something so vulgar.

"Safe words?" he asked and she recited their safe word without missing a beat. "Good girl," he chuckled making MC flush a bit, another thing he thought he should keep in mind. It spoke volumed that she could say it without even thinking and Seven trusted she would use it if she needed to, which she just might.

"Look at me," he said softly and MC quickly turned her focus towards him, "I need you to understand that if that word doesn't leave you lips, I'm not stopping till I'm done. I fully intend on using you in whatever manner I desire and pushing you past your limits. You can beg and cry and scream all you want but if I don't hear that word, frankly, I don't care. Got it?"

His voice was soft and gentle but his words hit her like a fire, starting between her legs and slowly consumed her entire body. A small whimper escaped her as she nodded. Maybe Jumin was right, his princess was a masochist.

Seven smirked a bit at the sound she made and decided it couldn't hurt to have just a bit more fun with her. "But I'm sure you'll be a good girl for me, won't you?" he whispered in a low voice against her ear and she whimpered louder and closed her legs tightly, "Answer me."

"Yes Sir," she said in a barely audible whisper. She'd never been truly submissive to anyone other than Jumin, and being out in such a vulnerable place with someone else made her a bit scared. But she trusted Seven, and this was what she wanted.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You're so cute," he said with a smile, his voice returning to it's normally playful tone. It took MC a second to transition as well but when she did she smacked his chest lightly and told him to shut up.

She moved off of his lap and began teasing him about his obsession with Honey Buddha chips as she stole another one from the bag. He, in return, began a long monologue about why the chips deserved to be praised in the highest respect. It was a rant she'd heard thousands of times before but it never failed to make her laugh. They talked and laughed for a while longer till MC received a text from Jumin, asking when she'd be home.

"I should go," she sighed, "Jumin left his office early and he'll be unhappy if I'm not home soon. I love that man dearly but I swear I can't leave him alone for more than a minute."

Seven laughed and stood up to walk her out. "I think he was alone for too long and now it scares him. He needs you more than he'd probably like to admit," MC nodded in agreement and Seven grinned as an idea entered his mind. "Hey, MC? Can I have you permission to kiss your husband?"

"You can do whatever you want to my husband, doesn't bother me any," she replied, giving him a slightly confused look to which his grin just widened.

"If I had a dollar for everything you've said today that you're going to regret I'd have enough to buy another of my babies," he teased before giving her a final hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Oh whatever," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yes indeed, my dear," he smiled as she got into the car and blew him a kiss. He walked back inside, thinking out loud to himself, "I'll see your husband even sooner though."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is really just a fairly tame smut scene between 707 and Jumin! Reviews** **appreciated** **:)**

Jumin sat in his at his office, mindlessly reviewing contracts that Assistant Kang had left on his desk. He had at least an hour until his next, and final, meeting for the day, but he was already feeling anxious to go home to MC. He instinctively brought a hand to his tie, which MC picked out for him that morning he always hated picking out ties, but having MC to do it for him, it made him almost appreciative of the accessory he previously despised.

"Mr. Han, Luciel is here to see you, should I let him in?" Assistant Kang's voice came through the intercom, pulling him out of his thoughts. He sighed, feeling irritated and confused that Luciel would show up unannounced, though he wasn't necessarily surprised.

He gave a short "yes" in reply into the intercom and it took less than a minute for his door to swing open and the redheaded hacker to walk in. "Hello," he sung as he closed the door behind him and sat on the opposite side of Jumin's desk.

"Luciel," Jumin said with a slight nod, "Why are you here?"

"You're always so formal Jumin, you're no fun," Seven complained, pouting a bit and Jumin gave him an unamused look in response. "I wanted to talk to you about the, ah, how did MC put it? Proposition she asked me about."

Jumin let out a small chuckle at the thought of MC trying to confront Seven with the idea. "You agreed," Seven nodded even though it wasn't a question, "What about it?"

The redhead watched him carefully as he spoke, "Are you sure your comfortable with this? I'm a bit surprised you agreed to the idea to begin with since you can be a bit… possessive with her, but having two dominant people… Well, it's inevitably going to be hell for her, but I'm afraid you'll feel like your dominance over her is being challenged and I don't want it to hurt your relationship."

"You're not a threat to me if that's what your thinking," Jumin said matter of factly and Seven stared at him with slight disbelief.

He had to purse his lips to stop himself from smiling. Although he was a bit worried and wanted to talk to Jumin about the situation in person, that wasn't his main reason for coming to his office. If he was being honest, he wanted to give Jumin a slight idea of what MC experienced as a submissive, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity.

He stood up and walked around the desk, grabbing Jumin's chair and pushing it back a bit. He placed his knees on either side of Jumin, half sitting on the desk behind him, and leaned down so they were eye level. "That may be but I'm not going to listen to you like she does," he said quietly. Jumin raised an eyebrow and his expression grew darker, this was going to be easier than he thought.

He grabbed Seven chin firmly and pulled him forward, closing the small gap between and melting their lips together. Seven returned the kiss, matching his slow pace until Jumin nipped at his bottom lip. He opened his mouth a bit in response and allowed Jumin's tongue to explore and dominate the kiss for a few minutes until deciding he'd had enough.

Seven reached his hand back and harshly grabbed handful of black hair, pulling Jumin's head back and making him gasp in surprise. He took advantage of his momentary vulnerability to deepen the kiss and take over. Jumin's hand slipped from his chin and onto his shoulder though he didn't give in. The kiss was passionate and almost violent as the two men fought for dominance. Their teeth clashed and their tongues were forceful against one another. Seven used his free hand to palm at the growing bulge in Jumin's pants and he gasped again.

Seven took Jumin's lip between his teeth and bit down until he tasted blood. His tongue slipped across his mouth, collecting the red liquid that had began escape and he pulled back a bit to smirk. "You were saying?" he whispered as he moved to unzip Jumin's pants.

He opened his mouth to respond but before the words came out the redhead and grabbed his growing erection, hard. A small moan escaped his lips before he could stop it and he attempted to bite down on his lip to suppress any further ones but it proved to be too painful because of the recent wound Seven inflicted.

Seven moved his hand up and down slowly and kissed down to his neck, sucking and biting at various parts of his skin till Jumin was panting. He tightened his grip on Jumin almost painfully as he continued to pump him a bit faster. His thumb slipped over the tip and smeared the pre-cum that was quickly forming. "Oh God, Seven," Jumin gasped, though he sounded more angry than desperate, despite the look on his face.

"Yes, my disciple?" Seven smirked and Jumin growled in frustration. He grabbed Seven's hair and pulled him back against his mouth. He attempted to gain control, one hand tangled in his hair and the other gripping his shoulder. Seven let him lead the kiss for a few minutes before slowly dragging his nails against Jumin's erection. Jumin immediately broke at the feeling, letting out a sound that was somewhere between pain and pleasure and closing his eyes.

Seven chuckled lowly and moved his hand faster until the elder was gasping and moaning in desperation. "I-I'm gonna…" Jumin moaned, barley able to get the word out but Seven got the message. He slide his hand down and gripped the base tightly, making Jumin whine at the loss of stimulation and the uncomfortable pressure. Seven thought it was a beautiful sound.

"Say please," Seven said with a wicked smile.

"No," Jumin growled, though his voice sounded desperate. Seven raised his eyebrows and used his other hand pump slowly, not providing enough pressure for him to finish even he wasn't still holding the base painfully hard. Jumin let out a groan of frustration and threw his head back against the chair. "Please," he said so quietly Seven nearly missed it.

"What was that?" Seven grinned, continuing his slow movements.

"Please," Jumin growled between clenched teeth. Seven knew he shouldn't push his luck but he was having too much fun. He pressed a light kiss against his neck before biting down hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Please what?" he murmured against his skin and he had to stop itself from laughing at the way Jumin's fists clenched at his sides.

"Don't push it," Jumin tried to sound in control but his voice was almost begging.

"Mmm I think I will," Seven hummed, "please what?" He repeated and began to move his hand faster.

"Please just let me fucking cum, Seven!" Jumin cried desperately and Seven immediately moved his hand and the other one worked faster and applied more pressure. It only took a few seconds till Jumin let out a strangled moan and cum covered the bottom of his suit and Seven hand.

He gave him a few more stroked before standing up straight, smirking wickedly. He maintained eye contact with Jumin as he lifted his hand to his mouth, his tongue collecting the cum that covered it. "Just text me the date and time," Seven said with a wink before walking out the door without another word, leaving a disheveled and helpless Jumin alone in his office. It was mean, maybe even a bit sadistic, but Seven loved every second of it.

MC lay across the couch, typing responses to the seemingly endless amount of emails about the next RFA party. It was still months away but she was receiving hundreds of emails everyday, some guests being kinder than others. She was responding to an email from a cat adoption company that she knew Jumin was hoping would attend, so she put a bit more effort into it than usual. She heard the front door open, interrupting her thoughts. She sat up, slightly startled, Jumin wasn't suppose to be home for at least a couple more hours and no one, other than maybe Jaehee or Seven, would be able to get past security. Before she could get too worried Jumin entered the room, sitting down next to her and pulling her into his arms wordlessly.

"Hey hun, you're home early" MC commented, readjusting herself of she was straddling him and placed her hands on either side of his face. "Is everything okay?" she asked warily. He looked a bit… undone. His hair was messier than usual, his suit jacket was missing, his lips were swollen, and he had an almost helpless look in his eyes.

"Bad day," he muttered, leaning his head against her shoulder so she couldn't see his face properly.

MC ran her fingers through his hair soothingly."What happened, my love?" she asked in a gentle voice and Jumin made a disgruntled noise in response.

"Seven decided to come to my office," he mumbled. MC frowned in confusion and was about to ask what that had to do with him having a bad day when it clicked. She broke out laughing and Jumin looked up long enough to glare at her. "Not funny," he growled and her laughter calmed down to giggles.

"It's a little funny," she smiled caressing his cheek. "Oh my gosh, did he bite you?" she asked, brushing her thumb against his lip and still giggling. Jumin narrows his eyes at her and shifted her off of his lap, placing her next to him before pinning her against the couch. He held her hands down on either side of her head and used his body to trap hers, though he still held up the majority of his weight.

"Don't test me right now," he growled, his face barely inches away from her. MC would've found it threatening in most situations, but the threat didn't meet his eyes. He still looked a little lost and vulnerable.

MC smiled softly and leaned her head up to kiss him. "I'm sorry, Sir," she whispered against his lips and his resolve quickly broke. He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist instead, his head resting against her chest. She returned to her earlier action of playing with his hair and kissed the top of his head. "Tell me what happened," she said gently and he shook his head. She thought for a moment before deciding on an approach she hoped Jumin would be more responsive to, "How are you feeling?"

"Vulnerable," he sighed, "helpless. I don't like it. Why do you voluntarily agree to this?"

MC couldn't help but laugh a bit at his question. "I like it, the same way you like being in charge," she explained and he didn't respond. "How about… we go take a shower together?" she suggested, rubbing his back.

He lifted his head so he could look at her. "Are you trying to provide me with aftercare?" he asked in a voice that was somewhere between amused and frustrated.

"No," she lied, sitting up and taking his hand. "Come on, please?" she asked, pursing her lips in attempt to suppress a smile and looking at him with wide eyes.

"Fine," he groaned and she smiled widely, dragging him down the hall and to the bathroom. He didn't argue, or really say anything, he just let her hold him under the hot running water. He let her wash his hair and stayed silent as she covered his face and shoulders in kisses. But he began to feel a bit better.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! I changed the title of this fic (previously it was Use Your Words but I felt like this title was more appropriate) so sorry for any confusion! Also added "crying" to the warnings, just so you know! I just have to finish editing the next/last chapter and then it will be up! This entire chapter is kinky smut, so have fun!**

Seven was suppose to be over before Jumin got home, and MC waited anxiously, holding a glass of wine she hoped would calm her nerves. She managed to distract herself most the day by replying to emails, she even called Zen at one point and listened to him practice his lines, but now Seven was suppose to me here in a matter of minutes and she could feel her stomach spinning.

A light knock on the door broke through her nervous thoughts and she tripped over herself going to open it. There stood Seven, dressed in his usual attire with a shameless grin. "Hello, darling," he said, pulling her into a hug while simultaneously taking her wine glass from her.

"Hey, Seven," she responded, attempting to take her glass back which he efficiently held out of her reach.

"Does Jumin know your drinking?" he asked and her glare made him laugh. "You're too much of a lightweight, MC, you shouldn't drink just because your nervous." She opened her mouth to tell him she wasn't nervous but the look he gave her proved there wold be no point in lying.

"Fine, at least let me put it in the kitchen," she sighed. He handed it back to her and she stole another sip before leaving it in the other room. When she returned Seven quickly had his arms around her waist and held her lightly against him. She could feel her cheeks growing warm and she leaned her forehead on his chest and tried to ignore the butterflies that were taking over her stomach.

She had never been uncomfortable being close to him, having his arms around her would be almost soothing in different circumstances, but this time she felt tense. "Why are you nervous?" he whispered, gently pressing a kiss against her temple.

"I don't know," MC sighed, "This is just new and I don't know what to expect. But I want this." She looked up to see him smiling softly and was instantly reminded of how sweet he was. Her nerves melted away and she almost forgot how sadistic he was. "You're not nervous?"

Seven shook his head and chuckled, "Not at all. Though I understand why you are. Don't worry though, God Seven will take care of you," he said playfully and narrowed his eyes in a teasing fashion.

"I somehow don't doubt that," she said rolling her eyes. She moved her arms so they were wrapped around his neck and leaned up a bit to kiss him. Seven smirked in response and spun her around, slowly walking her backwards till her back hit the wall and she was trapped by his body. He pressed his forehead against hers and waited, making no motion to close the gap between their lips. "Will you kiss me?" MC whispered, knowing that was what he was waiting to here.

He placed a hand on her cheek and tilted her head up a bit before pressing his lips against hers. Their kiss was very different than the one he had shared with Jumin, his kiss with MC was much sweeter. He wanted to convey to her that he loved her and she was safe, she didn't have anything to be worried about. He let their mouths work together, his tongue teasing hers as the passion between them grew. She pulled back a bit to bite down on his bottom lip and he hummed in amusement.

"Behave," he sang in her ear, trailing kisses across her jawline.

MC giggled and tilted her head to give him better access. "Are you threatening me?" she teased and he chuckled lightly in response.

"Do I need to?" he asked, and that stopped her just as quickly as any threat Jumin ever made had. She swallowed as the implications of his words filled her head. "That's what I thought," he said, biting down on where her neck met her shoulder and making her gasp. "Now," he hummed, kissing his way back up to her mouth, "tell me what you want."

MC couldn't help but shiver as images flashed through her mind. Many, if not most, of them consisted of her begging and his gentle voice whispering threatening promises in her ear. "You," she said quietly, not wanting to give a more explicit answer.

She could feel his grin widen as he spoke. "That's not an answer," he said as he pinned her wrists above her head and crashed his lips down onto hers again. "And if you won't give me an answer," he whispered between heated kisses, "I guess I have no choice but to do whatever I want to you." He kept one hand over her head, pinning her wrists together while the other moved down her body, hesitating at her throat before settling at her chest. He grabbed at her breasts roughly through her shirt and she moaned desperately into his mouth.

She was so caught up in him she didn't hear the door open, but Seven did. He let go of her and took a small step back, an almost guilty grin on his face. MC let out a whine at the loss of contact and opened her eyes. She immediately flushed with embarrassment when she saw her husband, looking very amused, standing by the door.

"J-Jumin!" She started, trying to find the words but he cut her off before she could embarrass herself further.

"I want you on your knees in the bedroom," he said in a quiet voice.

"Yes, Sir," she said quickly before running off to obey.

"Oh, and MC?" he called before she could exit the room. She stopped in her tracks and he walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled, momentarily forgetting his order. He raised his eyebrows and she immediately remembered and continued quickly down the hallway. She could hear their voices quietly discussing what sounded like the things they were going to do to her and she shuddered with desire.

Once she got to the bedroom she quickly stripped off her clothes and kneeled down in front of the bed. Her hands were clasped behind her back and she titled her head down, keeping her eyes on the floor as she patiently waited for the two men to enter. She heard their quiet footsteps enter the room and struggled to keep her eyes down.

"So well trained," Seven purred, running his fingers through her hair and down her jaw. She pressed a quick kiss against the palm of his hand and he chuckled in response.

"MC," Jumin's low voice broke through the room and she looked up automatically. Both of the men had stripped themselves of their clothes and looked devastatingly handsome, she bit her lip subconsciously. "On your back on the bed, legs open," he commanded.

She quickly stood up and lay on the bed, parting her legs slightly. Jumin walked over and delivered a harsh slap to the inside of her thigh. "I said open," he growled and she spread her legs wider, bending her knees a bit and revealing herself to them. "So wet already and we haven't even touched you," he chuckled, sliding his finger across her entrance before pushing two fingers inside of her. She let a small noise of discomfort at the sudden intrusion but it turned into a moan as he curled them inside of her.

He pulled his fingers out and held them out to Seven who made a show of sucking them clean, causing both Jumin's and MC's arousal to heighten. "You taste so good, I have to have more," Seven said in a seemingly innocent voice as he kneeled on the bed between her legs. He grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him so her knees were hooked over his shoulders and her pussy was on full display for him. He gave a long slow lick across her slit, stopping just before her clit and she let out a shaky breathe. He repeated this action a few more times before delving his tongue inside of her, still careful to avoid that sensitive bundle of nerves.

It only took a few minutes for MC to start whining and trying to move her hips. Seven held onto them tightly and Jumin kneeled by her head, holding her hands so she couldn't grab Seven's hair to lead him. "Please," she finally panted out in desperation and Seven looked up at her with a curious expression. "P-please lick my…" she trailed off, feeling embarrassed. He chose to ignore her attempted plea and continued to lick at her dripping hole. "Please focus on my clit," she finally cried out, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Seven instantly fulfilled her request and his tongue began flicking against her most sensitive part. "Oh fuck!" she gasped out as a new wave of pleasure washed over her.

"Language, princess," Jumin chastised. MC smiled guilty but couldn't respond, she was having trouble focusing on anything other than the immense pleasure Seven's mouth was giving her. Jumin dragged his nails up her stomach, at trick he picked up from the redhead, and MC squirmed in pleasure. He alternated between trailing marks across her stomach and pinching her nipples between his fingertips and MC was begging for more.

"Is this what you wanted my love?" Jumin whispered and she moaned in response. "You have another man pleasing that pussy that belongs to me while you moan like a whore. So desperate, aren't you?" he hummed and MC could feel herself rising to her peak.

Seven sucked hard on her clit at the same time Jumin pulled at her nipples and her orgasm was about to break through. And then he stopped. Seven removed her legs from his shoulders and placed them on either side of his hips instead, pulling her closer till he could grab her waist and lift her into a sitting position on his lap. She whined out her complaints that she was about to cum but Seven bit down on her neck hard enough to make her gasp before promptly shutting up.

"Do you real think I should be the one to make you cum first?" Seven asked and MC groaned in annoyance but shook her head begrudgingly. He laughed and leaned down to kiss her forehead, "You're such a good submissive, MC, I'm very proud of you," he praised. His soft words and touches soothing some of the sting of having her orgasm denied. "But I have a new rule for you. You can't cum until your Master does, sound fair?" She frowned, the command was simple enough, and definitely not uncommon. It was something she should be able to do easily and in most situations she could. But having been dragged to the edge once already she wasn't feeling too confident. Mentally MC decided it would be best to agree now and attempt to beg her way into an early orgasm later.

"Yes, Sir," she said quietly and Seven showered her praises once more, kissing her cheek before turning his attention to Jumin. Jumin's large hands wrapped around MC's waist, pulling her off of Seven's lap and positioning her so her knees were on either side of his head as he lay down. Her husband didn't hesitate to continue where Seven left off, holding her hips tight enough to create bruises as he licking and sucking at her wetness mercilessly. Jumin knew her body well and MC knew it wouldn't take long for her to climax if he kept this up.

Seven shifted behind her so he could whisper in her ear, his hand holding her throat lightly. "I don't want to see you move your hips and I do not want to hear you ask to cum. How long I take to make him orgasm depends completely on how good you are, darling. And I highly suggest you don't test me on this. I don't think he'll be very happy with me if I have to punish his princess." MC dropped her head and let out a low moan in response, unable to conjure up actual words. Any hopes of persuading him to let her orgasm early vanished and she tried to focus on anything other than the feeling of Jumin's mouth teasing her clit. Usually she loved to push Jumin till he punished her, but that wasn't a risk she was as excited, or willing, to take with Seven.

"You look so helpless and I've only just began," Seven murmured, trailing his hand down her body. "I can't wait to tear you apart," he said in a playful voice and MC had to bite her lip to stop herself from begging, though she wasn't sure for what. Seven moved away from her and resettled between Jumin's legs, taking Jumin's already hard cock into his hand and pumping it slowly. "You're one to talk about being aroused when you haven't even been touched," he chuckled before taking him into his mouth slowly.

Jumin growled in response and took MC's clit between his teeth, tugging on it lightly and seining a shiver of pain through her body. "Not fair," MC gasped, putting all her effort into not moving, "to punish me for- ah!" her words were sit off by a gasp as Jumin flicked his tongue against her faster, soothing the pain almost as if apologizing. She grabbed the bedsheets trying to push down her orgasm. "Please stop," she nearly cried out and Jumin hummed in amusement but graciously slowed his assaults against her enough for her to regain some control.

Seven, in return, made his actions agonizingly slow. He circled his tongue around the tip of Jumin's cock before dragging his tongue along the length. He continued matching Jumin's teasing pace until he heard MC take a shaky breathe, hinting that she was struggling again. Seven had to fight off a grin as he Jumin's length back into his mouth and down his throat. He watched MC carefully as he bobbed his head up and down, using his tongue to increase Jumin's pleasure. She was constantly moaning and had began shaking in desperation, though she impressively managed to keep her hips still. Although she hadn't broken one of his rules, he still wanted to drag out her pleasure until it became almost painful. But he could tell she wouldn't last much longer and her self-control was admirable at the least. He didn't want to have to punish her if he could avoid it so he decided to work on bringing Jumin to his peak.

He lowered his head down slowly, letting Jumin's cock slip between lips inch by inch until it hit the back of his throat. He heard Jumin's muffled moan and MC's pants as she tried to calm down and take advantage of Jumin's momentary distraction. He moved back up till only the tip was in his mouth before sinking all the way down again, careful not to gag. Seven stayed there for a moment and hummed quietly before moving his head up and down, faster than before, while still keeping the majority of his length inside of his mouth. Jumin muffled moans sounded through the bedroom and he began moving his hips so meet his motions, showing her was close. Seven pressed his tongue against the underside of Jumin's cock and used his hand to stimulate what he couldn't comfortably fit in his mouth. He sucked hard against the head before humming again, the vibrations causing Jumin to shake and fall over the edge with a small curse.

Seven didn't have any difficulty swallowing as Jumin unloaded into his mouth. He licked his lips with a satisfied smirk before shifting so he was sitting next to the elder, who was recovering from his orgasm while his tongue still worked against MC. She gave Seven a desperate look, silently pleading, and he nodded in response. She came undone immediately, still careful not to move her hips though she spread her legs wider and let out a shaky moan as she finally rode out her orgasm that had been building. Jumin's mouth never seized their motions as her moans turned into screams of pleasure and she collapsed forward, her head hitting the mattress in front of her.

Seven grabbed her waist again and pulled her into his arms. MC let out a small giggle at the way the two men kept pulling her back and forth. She leaned up to kiss him, tasting the residue of Jumin's orgasm on his tongue. "You haven't cum yet," she whispered against his mouth.

"Hmmm," Seven hummed, pressing a light kiss against her lips, "Maybe I can fill up that pretty little mouth of yours?" he purred and MC shivered at the thought and nodded, a bit over enthusiastically. He chuckled and kiss down her neck, leaving small marks in his path. "So eager," he teased, "when did our cute innocent party coordinator become such a slut, hmm?" MC let out a stuttered moan in response and she felt him tap her hip lightly. "On your hands and knees, sweetheart."

His commands were much more gentle than Jumin's, his voice lighter. But she knew better then to hesitate and followed his orders just as quickly. Seven kneeled in front of her, his erection only inches away from her mouth but she waited patiently. She felt Jumin's hand tangle in her hair and he pulled lightly, signaling for her to open her mouth and she quickly obeyed. She opened as wide as she could, Seven was in no way lacking in length or width and she was sure she would choke before being able to take even the majority of him.

Jumin led her head forward and pushed Seven's cock into her mouth about half way so she could still manage comfortable. He kept his grip on her hair looses as he pulled her up a bit before pushing her back down. Jumin's own mouth met with Seven's, who was moaning with his hands gripping Jumin's shoulders and his nails digging into his skin. MC opened her eyes tentatively to watch the two men and felt her center ache with need. With only her mouth being used she had both hands free and she was dying to reach one between her legs to relieve a bit of the pressure that was building. She lifted one hand tentatively and placed against Seven's thigh in a silent plea, hoping he'd take mercy on her before she convinced herself to do something stupid that would get her in trouble.

"I think your princess is feeling needy," Seven murmured against Jumin's lip and he hummed curiously in response. "You spoil her too much if she's not using to going this long without being touched." MC flushed at his words and Jumin chuckled.

He continued to lead her head slowly as he spoke, "That may be true but I do think it's about time for me to fuck her into the mattress and remind her who she belongs to." He moved his mouth from Seven's down to his neck so he could bite along the flesh until it was bruised.

Seven thrust his hips forward automatically as Jumin's teeth sunk into him and MC tried to pull back to stop from gagging but Jumin's hand held her in place. "Go ahead," he panted, the sound of MC struggling on his length making his already thin self-control diminish even more, "But without you hands in her hair you're leaving her mouth for me to use and I'm not as…eh, what's the word… gentle, as you are."

MC whines in need at his words and Jumin's hand fell out of hair, quickly being replaced by Seven's. His grip was tighter, almost painfully so, and he pulled her back till he slipped out of her mouth. He used her hair to pull her head up still she was looking at him and she knew that he'd been intentionally gentle and praising with her up to this point, but that was about to end. "Do you remember what I told you when you first asked me about this?" he asked and she nodded the best she could with his fingers tangled in her hair. "Good, now open your mouth so I can use you like the little whore your begging to be," he said gently, his voice contradicting his words. She opened her mouth once more and he thrust into without a moments hesitation, his motions faster and harsher than Jumin's.

Jumin, in the meantime, had moved so he was kneeling behind her with his cock lined against her entrance. MC attempted to push her hips back a bit and Jumin immediately responded by delivering a harsh slap across her ass. She whimpered a bit which made Seven chuckle as Jumin repeated the action before entering her all at once. He didn't give her time to adjust before grabbing her hips and fucking her roughly. His fingers creating marks on her already bruised skin as he held her tightly in place. "So wet and tight for me, princess," he growled as he thrust into her repeatedly.

MC lost herself in pleasure for a moment, the feeling of both men thrusting into making her feel almost dizzy. She reveled in the feeling until Seven's grip on her hair tighten and he pulled her all the way down, forcing her to take his entire length and making her gag and attempt to pull back. She struggled and heard him chuckle as he kept her in place until tears were starting to form in her eyes. Eventually he pulled her back, only giving her a second to recover before repeating the action.

Jumin shifted his hips and hit her at a new angle that sent her head spinning. She felt overwhelmed by the feeling of him inside of her while she was being repeatedly choked by Seven. Seven pulled out for a moment and she gasped for breathe. She felt his cock smack against her cheek, leaving a smear of pre-cum across her skin. She closed her eyes, her mouth slightly agape in surprise, and he pushed past her lips again without warning.

She heard Jumin's laugh come from behind her as he watched her head forced down again, Seven giving short quick thrusts that continuously made her gag. "Come on, my love, I know you can take cock better than that," he chastised, placing another slap across her ass. "Show Seven what a good little whore you are and make him cum so you can swallow every drop."

MC tried to moan but she couldn't get the noise out past her struggle to keep him in her mouth, not that she had a choice. Seven pulled back a bit, pushing her head up and down in longer, yet still quick, strokes. He could feel himself nearing the edge and then MC looked up at him. The combination of her helpless, desperate eyes and the sight of his cock disappearing past her lips proved to be too much and he pushed her back down till her nose was pressed against his skin.

She began to choke as he finished, load after load of cum filling her mouth as he held her still. His moan echoed through the room and she felt Jumin stiffen behind her before he released into the condom, Seven's noises sending him over the edge. She tried to cough and splutter bit Seven kept her in place even once he finished so she was still struggling with her mouth now filled with both him and his cum. He pulled back very slowly till only the head was in her mouth and placed his free hand on her chin. As he pulled out her immediately pushed her mouth closed again and placed a finger over her lips. "Swallow," he said in a low voice and she struggled to gulp down the cum that was left in her mouth.

"Good girl," he said quietly as he removed both of his hands. She immediately began coughing and gasping to get her breath back. One of her hands reached up to wipe away the tears that had overflowed as a result from her gaging and she was close to desperate to be held and comforted, but she knew they weren't done yet. As she tried to recover she didn't even notice the men behind her.

Jumin sat behind her on the bed and moved to hold her but Seven grabbed his wrist before he could. "She's fine," he whispered in a stern voice and Jumin gave him an unsure look. "She has a safe word for a reason and you need to trust her to use it."

Jumin let out a frustrated growl and pulled Seven down so they were eye level. His voice sounded almost irritated but Seven could see the small panic in his eyes, "I'm not sure she can handle this," he whispered back.

Seven shook his head, "She can, she can take way more than you think but neither of you will know where her limits end if you don't test them. Trust me, you know I love her as much as you do. Maybe not in the same way, but I'd never intentionally hurt her if I wasn't sure she could handle it." His voice was steady and he never broke eye contact and Jumin let out a sigh of defeat. As much as he hated to admit it, Seven was right, it was just hard for him to watch her struggle, even if she wanted it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: More kinky smut and aftercare because aftercare is awesome! Please review :)**

"Up," Seven's voice cut through her haze and she sat up on her knees to look at him. He kneeled in front if her and placed a gentle hand under her chin, "Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded in response. "Can you talk?" he asked, it would've sounded patronizing if his tone wasn't so sweet.

"Yes, Sir," she said quietly, thankful for his genuine concern. He smiled and pulled her against him. Jumin threw a condom at him which he impressively caught without looking and quickly rolled on. He kept his hands on MC's waist, her chest pressed against his, and slowly pushed into her. He couldn't help but moan at the sight of her coming undone as he entered her, her eyelids fluttering closed and her mouth open in a silent moan.

"So… fucking… good," he hissed, biting down on her shoulder as he felt the last inch slip into her. He pulled back a bit before thrusting up again and let her slowly rock her hips against him as soft moans of pleasure fell from her mouth. "You're so gorgeous," he muttered as her grabbed hair so pull her mouth up to his. Seven lost himself in her for moment, completely entranced by the way her body moved against his. Her hands tangled in his hair and his name fell in from her lips in soft whispers. He almost forgot what he planned on doing to her, but as the thought re-entered his mind he grinned, knowing those sweet whispers wouldn't last much longer.

He made eye contact with Jumin and gave a small nod, smiling sadistically. Jumin moved behind her, his hands wrapping around her waste and he covered her back in gentle kisses before he began to enter her, his cock sliding into her along with Seven's.

Seven watched carefully as MC's expression turned adorably confused before her eyes widened in shock and understanding. "T-too much," she whined, as Jumin slid about halfway inside of her. He moved slowly, careful not too hurt her unnecessarily.

"Shhh, you can take it," Seven whispered as she leaned her head against his chest, her nails digging into his shoulders. She tried to shake her head and Seven chuckled, "Having Jumin's cock in you too just makes you even tighter around me," he said in a low voice, "How's it feel, MC? Being filled up by both of us at the same time?" As he spoke Jumin pushed into her the rest of the way. His head was thrown back and his eyes were shut tight as he struggled not to move. Seven was right, she was just so _tight._

 _"_ Too much, too big," she whimpered, letting out a shaky breathe. She felt like she was being torn apart and they weren't even moving yet. She felt Jumin hands slide down her arm and take her hands in his, moving them behind her back and holding them tightly in place. Seven pressed something against her clit and she tried to shift away from it. The pressure from them filling her was already overwhelming. "Please," she begged, realizing she had no where to go to escape from the object.

"Begging already?" Seven teased as he clicked on the small vibrator, holding it firmly against her already sensitive clit. MC screamed and tried move away but she was trapped between their bodies, Seven's free hand on her hip and Jumin's hands restraining her own. She let out a frustrated cry and tried to lift herself higher onto her knees but Seven was relentless and the feeling of their cocks sliding out of her only made the sensation worse.

"No, no, no," she repeated as she struggled. "Please" she cried brokenly, her entire body shaking and tears forming her eyes, "Please stop, it's too much, I can't take it!" She felt them start to move inside of her and she screamed again, shaking her head in desperation.

"Yes you can, princess" Jumin whispered in her ear as he began to thrust into her slowly. He and Seven had started a rhythm where one would push into her as the other began to pull back. Her toes curled and she could feel her orgasm building inside of her. She dropped her head and continued to let out desperate whimpers and pleas which they ignored.

"Isn't this what you wanted darling? To be used by both of us" Seven taunting voice made her shake even more, "I know your clit is already feeling sensitive, but I hope you don't think we'll stop just because you cum. But you can cum whenever you want, my dear. You'll only make it worse for yourself." As he spoke he turned up the intensity of vibrator and she struggled to fight off the orgasm.

"I-I can't…" she cried helplessly, "I'm gonna…" The vibration that teased her clit were too strong and the feeling of both men thrusting inside of her at a rapidly increasing place was becoming unbearable. Seven's words pushed her even closer to the edge. She tried to move away again but ended up only grinding her clit harder against the vibrator and she let out a desperate scream as her orgasm washed over her.

She could feel the tears flowing freely down her cheeks and she begged for them to stop. Her head was spinning and she body was exhausted. Her clit was so sensitive the vibrations were becoming painful and their thrusts were harder and rougher than before. "No more, no more, no more," she repeated helplessly, "Please, Master, please." She could hear Jumin's breathe become ragged behind her and leaned her head back so it was resting against his shoulder and tried to look at him. She widened her eyes and pushed her lips out into a pout, knowing it would push Jumin over the edge. As soon as they made eye contact he lost it, finishing immediately. He groaned loudly and moved his hips chaotically as he gave his final thrusts before pulling out. He breathed heavily as he moved away, letting Seven take control of her.

Seven quickly pushed her down onto the bed, removing the vibrator from her clit and holding her hands above her head. "Manipulative little slut, aren't we?" he chuckled and MC let out a gasp of relief as the over stimulation was removed. "Too bad I'm not as easy as he is." He leaned down to take one of her nipples between her teeth and pulled.

"Oh shit, Seven please!" she gasped. She was surprised she didn't feel more empty after being filled so completely, but Seven's thrusts still brought her dangerously close to the edge of pleasure and she wasn't sure she could handle orgasming again. She still felt completely undone and over sensitive and she was closer than she'd ever been to her breaking point. "Please don't make me cum again," she begged.

Seven removed his hands from hers, one resting next to her head to keep his weight up and the other grabbed her chin, his thumb brushing over her bottom lip. He leaned down till they were inches away and whispered in a threateningly sweet voice, "Why don't you touch your pretty little clit for me?"

MC almost let out a sob of frustration and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please," she begged. His constant thrusts never slowed and he looked so in control, she felt absolutely helpless under him. "Please, don't make me."

He gave her a look that told her she didn't have a choice if she wanted this to end anytime soon and she tentatively pressed a finger against her swollen clit. "Play with yourself for me," he whispered against her skin as he kissed down her neck, "Show me what an obedient little whore you are." She whimpered and began rubbing small circles against herself. She vaguely remembered asking him to focus on her clit at the beginning of the night and shivered at the thought.

"Please," she tried again, knowing it was useless. She could feel her orgasm approaching much too quickly.

"Faster," he commanded and she complied despite the desperate whine and shake of her head. "I want you to make yourself cum for me." She noticed he kept repeating those words, "for me." He owned her, her body, her pleasure, her orgasms, and he wanted her to know it. To know that he was completely in control and she was helpless, powerless under him.

"Come on, MC," he grinned as her fingers moved faster, "Be a good little girl and make yourself cum while you scream my name." As soon as the words left her mouth she was writhing in pleasure, feeling her overpowering orgasm take over and make her shake so hard she couldn't control her fingers. She screamed his name at the top of her lungs and she came, her eyes closed tightly and she could feel a sob rack through her chest at the unbearable pleasure.

Seven finished at the same time, thrusting into her hard and moaning her name as he filled the condom. He fucked her through her orgasm before moving away, leaving her shaking with tears in her eyes. He lay back against the mattress and tried to catch his breathe, waiting a minute to transition back before making sure she was okay.

Jumin, however, had her in his arms in seconds. He pulled her onto his lap and pushed her hair out of her face as he whispered comforting words in her ear. "You're okay, my love," he said quietly as MC pressed herself against his chest, "You're safe, princess, I'm here."

She smiled shyly and wiped a tear away from her cheek. She was a bit more shaken up than usual and Jumin's words, although they's usually make her feel better immediately, didn't help as much as she would have hoped. MC knew it was partially because he wasn't the one to push her, being with Seven already felt vulnerable because it forced her to submit to someone other than her husband. Mentally and emotionally giving up her will to him left her feeling a bit lost and desperate to cling onto him, but it felt strange searching for comfort from anyone other than Jumin.

She turned her head to see Seven laying diagonally across the bed. He was watching her with a gentle smile and she looked down in embarrassment. "Come here," he chuckled and MC looked at Jumin for permission. Jumin kissed her cheek and let her go so she could crawl out of his lap and kneel next to Seven. He sat up and looked at her with a questioning gaze, tilting his head a bit. MC cheeks flushed pink and she looked away, she felt needy but wasn't willing to express that, even though Seven could see it clearly in her eyes.

He sighed and pulled her against him and she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. "You're such a good girl, I'm so proud of you," Seven whispered and MC felt a wave of relief wash over her upon hearing the praise. "You did so well," he continued, rubbing her back. He took her face between his hands and wiped the stray tears away from her cheeks. "You know Jumin and I both love you?" he asked as if talking to a child and she nodded, "Good. Does it hurt?"

"A little bit," she mumbled shyly, "More sensitive."

He nodded in understanding and looked at her intently. "Sweetheart, it's really important right now that you tell us what you need. We need you to use your words and not be shy or embarrassed. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I mean it."

She felt tears fill her eyes as the full range of emotions washed over her. She felt tired and helpless and ashamed and she really needed them both right now. She moved her arms so they were wrapped around Seven's neck and finally broke down. She held onto him tightly and started to cry. "I'm sorry," she whispered through ragged breaths, pressing her face against his chest so he couldn't see her.

He kept both his arms wrapped around her and moved so he was sitting next to Jumin, pulling MC with him. "Shhh, you're fine darling, you're perfect," he whispered as she clung onto him. He shifted so they were laying on their side and Jumin was behind her, his arm wrapping around both their waist.

She felt a blanket being pulled over them and relaxed at the feeling of their warm bodies on either side of her. Tears were still coming steadily and her breathe was shaky but she felt protected. They both held her as the exhaustion took over and she drifted into sleep.

"She's so cute," Seven chuckled once her breathing had evened out and her grip had loosened, confirming she was asleep. He looked up at Jumin who was staring at her lovingly, his fingertips tracing patterns along her side. It made Seven smile to see how much he loved her. "You doing alright, my disciple?" Seven asked teasingly, running his fingers through the older mans hair.

Jumin sent him a glare in response and ducked his head out of his reach. "Don't touch me," he growled, making Seven laugh. "And I'm fine, just worried about her."

Seven hummed in understanding shifted so he could push Jumin's hair back again despite his protest. "You're a good Dom," he commented and Jumin mumbled a begrudging "thank you" and allowed the red head to play with his hair though his annoyance was still clear. "Go to sleep, she'll still be here when you wake up," he teased and Jumin made a disgruntled noise but lay his head down next to her and closed his eyes.

Seven lay down as well, his face was only inches away from MC and he ran his fingertips over her soft features. He splayed them across her forehead, down the bridge of her nose, along her cheekbones, and hesitated on her lips. He traced them with his finger and noticed them begin to curve up into a small smile. He grinned and kissed her forehead gently, "Beautiful girl," he whispered softly as he closed his eyes, "how did I get so lucky to have you in my life?"

MC woke up after a few hours and attempted to stretch her body the best she could manage trapped between the two men's sleeping forms. Seven was laying on his she stomach with his arms folded underneath his pillow, his head facing away from her. Jumin lay on his side with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. His hair fell into his eyes and his lips were parted slightly in a peaceful expression. She turned so she was facing him and kissed his nose, smiling as he stirred a bit before pulling her closer.

She giggled and rolled onto her back, which proved to be a struggle since Jumin had no intention of loosening his grip. He was always a bit clingy, even when he was asleep, and MC had grown used to it and found it endearing. She tilted her head to look at Seven messy red hair and ran her nails up and down his back soothingly. After a few minutes he made an incoherent noise and turned his head to look at her, a sleepy smile playing across his lips.

"You shouldn't sleep with your glasses on," she chastised lightly and he mumbled something she couldn't understand in response. He propped his head up on one of arms and her hand slid from his back to his chest which had become exposed and the blanket fell to his hip. She took the thin chain he wore around his neck in between her fingers and followed it till she retrieved the small silver cross. "I didn't even notice you still had it on," she said quietly and he chuckled.

"I rarely take it off," he admitted, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. "How are you feeling?" he asked, pressing a kiss against her wrist which made her smile. She thought for a moment before answering.

"Okay," she said slowly, very aware of how carefully Seven was watching her. "I… I think I still need… umm…." she trailed off, not even sure how to say the words. Luckily Seven found her embarrassment just as adorable Jumin usually did and didn't make her struggle through the rest of the sentence, he understood immediately. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and away from Jumin. Jumin grumbled from behind her but let go of her rolled over, making MC giggle. Seven grabbed her waist on either side and pulled her on top of him while moving so he was on his back. Her bare stomach and chest were pressed against him and her legs fell between his. He took her face between his hands and waited for her to look at him before talking.

"You are so beautiful", he started and MC felt her cheeks start to turn pink, "And you are in no way a whore, or a slut, or a sex toy to be used carelessly. You are our precious RFA princess and I hope Jumin never lets you forget that for a minute." She flushed at hearing the pet name Jumin gave her fall from his lips and Seven grinned at her response. "You're also," he continued in the same sweet voice, "a really amazing submissive and I'm thoroughly impressed with and proud of you."

"Really?" she asked in a shy voice, and Seven couldn't help but laugh. She was used to Jumin showering her in praise and affection, maybe even become a bit spoiled by it. Even when his word were harsh during sex they never affected her for long, she never doubted how much he loved her and that he was pleased with her. But he didn't have the same history of reassurance with Seven, and as embarrassed as she was to admit it, she wanted his approval and reassurance.

Seven grinned and moved his arms around her waist, pulling her further up his body so she could rest her forehead against his. "Of course," he said and MC smiled shyly. "Your ability to control your orgasm was seriously impressive, you managed to swallow even though you were on the verge of choking, and you didn't break a single order. I know it takes a lot of strength and courage to be that vulnerable and submissive, and I'm honestly honored that you trust me and feel comfortable enough to be in that state with me. But you were amazing and I'm so proud of you. You were so well behaved," his purred the last sentence in a low voice that made MC blush.

"For you," Jumin mumbled, surprising both of them because they didn't know he was awake, "With me she's a little brat." Seven laughed and lightly tapped MC's hip, signaling to her to go to Jumin.

"But I love you," she cooed, covering her husbands face in kisses.

"I love you too princess," he chuckled, pulling her closer. "And you did do very well. Seven's right, you were surprisingly well behaved." She smiled at the compliment but before she could become too proud she heard Seven ask a question about how she acted like a brat. She looked down, looking guilty as Jumin answered. "She likes to tease," he said quietly and Seven laughed again.

"Just don't let her orgasm," Seven said nonchalantly and MC looked at him with wide, panicked eyes. Jumin turned his attention to the red head as well and MC silently begged him to stop talking but he only grinned and continued. "If she teases, I mean. Not just orgasm delay, complete denial. I'm sure she'd stop as soon as she realizes your serious."

"That's not a bad idea," Jumin hummed under his breath, ignoring MC's panicked expression. "I rather like it actually. Don't you, princess?" he teased, playing with her hair.

"No," she muttered, sending a glare to Seven who winked in return.

"Or if you really misbehave," Jumin whispered in her ear, "I could send you over to Seven for a while and let him correct your behavior for me." MC bit her lip and away from him, crossing her legs tightly. She was surprised Jumin would even suggest something like that, but she wasn't going to complain. As much as she hated to admit it, Jumin was right.

His princess was definitely a masochist.


End file.
